Margareth
by L. Malfoy
Summary: Resumo: Como Margareth Black Prewett se transformou em Molly Weasley? Do Universo Alternativo de REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER. Contém violência e estupro. Portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: NÃO LEIA.


**Margareth**

* * *

.

* * *

_**Primeiramente: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner. _Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

_**Resumo:**_ Como Margareth Black Prewett se transformou em Molly Weasley? Do Universo Alternativo de **REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER. ** Contém **violência e estupro**. **P****ortanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: NÃO LEIA.**

* * *

.

* * *

Margareth estava feliz por vários motivos.

Amanhã ela pegaria o Expresso para voltar para casa, pois o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts estava terminando hoje.

Gryffindor estava em primeiro lugar nos pontos e isso significava que a sua casa iria ganhar hoje a Taça das Casas, além de já terem ganhado a Taça do Quidditch – o que pra ela não importava tanto assim. Sua Mãe lhe dizia que este era um esporte para meninos e que ela como uma Dama não podia ligar para essas coisas. O importante é que ela fazia parte da casa vencedora.

E hoje ela tinha passeado em Hogsmeade. Claro que já conhecia a vila bruxa, mas era a primeira vez que estava indo como uma estudante de Hogwarts num sábado de visitação. O que a diferenciava dos outros estudantes é que ela era a única estudante do primeiro ano. Todos os demais eram do terceiro ao sétimo ano.

Isso graças ao seu Pai que resolvera comemorar o aniversário de onze anos dos seus irmãos gêmeos Gideon e Fabian. Seu querido Pai conseguira uma permissão especial para retira-la da escola e agora estava ali, com seus irmãos, seu Pai e sua Mãe passeando pela vila. Os cinco tinham acabado de deixar a pequena vila para atrás e estavam subindo uma pequena colina de onde era possível ver a vila, a linha do trem, o lago, a floresta proibida e claro, Hogwarts.

Seus irmãos iam à frente com suas vassouras novas. Seu Pai logo atrás deles levava uma grande cesta de piquenique. Sua Mãe segurava a sombrinha aparentemente protegendo o rosto do tênue sol de primavera, mas na verdade a levava apenas porque era como uma dama devia portasse. E o seu rosto, assim como o de Margareth era protegido pelo balsamo que passavam a cada manhã, fizesse ou não sol, pois nada deveria marcar a brancura de suas peles. Tarefa difícil, pois Margareth como seu Pai e seus irmãos era ruiva, enquanto sua Mãe era loura.

Ela estava feliz, havia se vangloriado ontem à noite na sua sala comum e recebera vários olhares de inveja e de raiva. E hoje seus colegas de ano queriam estar em seu lugar.

De repente teve uma ideia.

- Mamãe! – a menina parou.

- Sim Margareth?

- Posso ir à Honeydukes? Eu quero comprar presentes para Gideon e Fabian.

- Eles já receberam vassouras novas.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero dar algo pra eles, ... um sapo de chocolate pra cada um. Afinal já sou uma moça e eles são meus irmãozinhos. – Sua Mãe riu suavemente.

- Sim querida, tome um galeão. Estamos esperando por você lá em cima. E Margareth...

- Sim Mamãe?

- Não corra.

A menina sorriu e começou a retornar pelo caminho que viera, chegou à vila comprou vários tipos de doces diferentes e os dois sapos de chocolates para seus irmãos. Querendo retornar rapidamente para sua família resolveu pegar um atalho que tornava o caminho muito mais curto. Já havia passado neste atalho uma vez quando estava sozinha com seu Pai. Sua Mãe não gostava de ir por ali, pois cheirava a cabras e sujeira. Mas ela estava com pressa e se sua Mãe não soubesse, não poderia brigar com ela. Depois de um bar decrépito chamado Cabeça de Javali, havia beco que levava ao caminho que estava anteriormente.

Logo que entrou no beco foi empurrada de encontro à parede. Seu delicado nariz chocou-se quebrando e saindo sangue. Com a cabeça zonza sentiu uma leve alteração no ar, ela sempre fora sensível a encantos de privacidade (era como lhe desse um arrepio na coluna) e assim pode ter noção de que ninguém a ouviria.

- Uma doce garotinha Gryffindor. Com essa gravata vermelha e dourada. Você é corajosa menininha? – O homem continuava a empurra-la de encontro à parede falando em seu ouvido. Com a mão esquerda rasgou a frente de sua veste e esfregou seus pequenos seios cobertos pela fina renda do sutiã. Com a direita destruiu sua calcinha deixando-a cair em frangalhos pelo chão.

- Por favor, não... – Margareth mal conseguia falar, estava muito tonta e assustada.

- Isso implore garotinha, se você implorar bastante eu deixo você viva pra falar pra aquele velho o quanto suas crianças estão indefesas. – Bateu novamente a cabeça da menina na parede, o sangue começou a escorrer da testa caindo nos olhos. O homem virou-a para si. – Bonita. Você é virgem? Sim é. Novinha. Carne fresca.

Agora o sutiã de renda branca também fora estraçalhado ficando pendurado em frangalhos pelos seus ombros. A criança estava toda exposta, o que restava de suas roupas estava aberto, permitindo que a frente estivesse à vista. Marcas vermelhas deixadas pelos dedos do homem estavam pelo pescoço, seios e abdômen da menina. A mão esquerda segurava Margareth pelos pulsos de encontro a parede. A direita violava a vagina mal coberta por pelos pubianos ruivos. A menina chorava e dizia "não" "pare, por favor". Mas o homem continuava. Ele retirou os dedos manchados de sangue e os lambeu.

- Bom! – abriu os botões de sua calça retirando o grosso pênis intumescido e de uma só vez introduziu-se no corpo da criança. Margareth gritou mais uma vez. Isso parecia divertir o homem. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de prazer. Ele gozou dentro dela. Depois a largou no chão como uma boneca de pano. Pegou sua varinha e lançou feitiços de limpeza sobre si, sumindo com o sangue e suor que respingara sobre suas vestes. Compôs sua roupa e sequer sem dar um segundo olhar para a menina foi embora.

Margareth não conseguia se mover, Seu corpo todo doía pela violação e as pancadas que recebera. Ficou ali por quase meia hora sem conseguir se mover, queria cobrir-se, queria sua Mãe, mas não tinha voz para chamar por ajuda. Ouvia gritos ao longe.

Se Pai a encontrou. Lá da colina sua família vira pontos de fumaça pela vila assim como o som de berros. Seu pai mandara sua Mãe aparatar com os gêmeos para casa e ele fora procura-la. Pegou o atalho e a viu caída no chão com o sangue e esperma escorrendo de dentro do seu corpo. Ele pegou Margareth no colo, lançando um incêndio nos pedaços de vestes e nos doces espalhados pelo chão e aparatou para casa.

- Gideon, Fabian para o quarto de vocês agora. E não saiam de lá. Lucretia me ajude aqui. Na biblioteca tem um livro sobre cura básica, vá busca-lo – Entrando no banheiro colocou a menina na banheira e abriu a água quente. Margareth recuperou a consciência e gemeu de dor. - Ignatius, devemos chamar um mediwizard ou leva-la ao St. Mungus. Eu não sei mais do que desinfetar joelhos arranhados.

- Pois termos que aprender. O nome dos Prewett não ficará na lama por causa dela. Se isso chegar ao conhecimento público os Lestrange romperão o contrato. Ela agora é mercadoria estragada.

- Nos somos bruxos, não somos muggles para dar tanta importância à virgindade.

- Desde que tenha se deitado com seus iguais. Estuprar uma criança no num beco isso só pode ser coisa de muggles. Nenhum puro sangue irá toca-la. – enquanto falavam sua Mãe a lavava enquanto o Pai procurava os feitiços no livro. Logo a retiraram, a secaram e colocaram sobre a cama do quarto da menina. Ignatius foi correndo com a varinha lançando vários Episkey para fechar os cortes pelo corpo da criança e curar seu nariz.

Lucretia pegou uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e verteu uma dose na boca de Margareth. Cobriu sua filha e saiu do quarto.

.

.

.

Ignatius tinha retornado a Hogwarts para recolher a bagagem de Margareth, dizendo apenas que todos ficaram assustados com o ataque a vila. Não causou estranheza ao Diretor, muitos pais preferiram ir buscar seus filhos diretamente na escola. O expresso naquele domingo chegou a Londres com menos da metade de seus estudantes.

Os dias que se seguiram foram sombrios na Mansão dos Prewett. Os meninos tinham visto sua irmã machucada e tinham ouvido por detrás da porta os pais discutindo. Leram no Profeta Diário sobre o ataque a Hogsmeade, varias lojas tinham sido saqueadas e vários focos de incêndio. Alguns estudantes foram atingidos por feitiços estuporantes, mas ninguém ficara seriamente ferido. Ninguém sabia o motivo do ataque ou a identidade dos algozes. Os meninos não entendiam como alguém pudera machucar tanto a sua irmã. Eles sabiam que ela era um bocado mandona e muito irritante, sempre querendo ser uma dama como a Mamãe e sendo a garotinha querida do Papai. Mas ela também os recebia na cama quando tinham pesadelos e sempre, sempre dava a eles porções duplas de bolo de chocolate.

.

.

.

Margareth passou vários dias de cama abraçada a sua antiga boneca Morgana, a mesma que tinha sido deixada na estante desde que recebera a carta da escola. Seus ferimentos físicos ficaram curados rapidamente com o auxilio da magia, mas se não tomasse a porção para dormir, acordava gritando assustada.

Margareth não reconhecia a seu Pai. Ele não a pegava mais no colo. Era frio e distante. Parecia que ele acreditava que a culpa de tudo era dela. Era como se ele acreditasse que ela agora era inferior ao resto da família. Já sua Mãe passava todo o tempo envolta do marido. Mas pelo menos durante as noites em que acordava chorando, ela estava lá a abraçando. E numa dessas noites perguntou.

___- _Mãe, se Hogsmeade é uma vila mágica, como que o muggle chegou lá?

- Muggle?

- Sim. Papai falou que foi um muggle que fez isso comigo. Mas eu pensei que eles não podiam ver a vila.

- Querida não sabemos quem fez isso, mas com certeza não pode ter sido um muggle, provavelmente foi um filho de muggle. Pois esse tipo de conduta não faz parte da nossa sociedade.

- Ele queria que eu falasse pro velho que as suas crianças não estavam seguras. Que velho?

- Do que você está falando filha?

- Ele, o homem de olhos vermelhos dizia isso, que as crianças do velho não estavam seguras.

- Esqueça isso. Foi tudo um pesadelo, certo? . .

.

.

.

E assim passou-se o restante do verão. Margareth não tinha fome. E durante o mês de agosto vomitava pelas manhãs, mas como não queria chamar atenção do Pai sobre si, não contou a ninguém. Na última semana de férias sua Mãe a pegou no banheiro logo depois de um mal estar. De repente algo estalou no cérebro de Lucretia. Saiu rapidamente de casa e foi ao pocionista que ficava próximo.

Quando retornou estendeu um frasco pequeno a sua filha.

- Vá ao banheiro e urine aqui.

- O que?

- Faça o que eu disse. Depois me chame.

Quando Lucretia entrou no banheiro, pegou o frasco e verteu cinco gotas de um liquido azul dentro da urina. E diante dos olhos das duas a urina ficou púrpura.

- Por Morgana!

- Mamãe o que está acontecendo?

- Vá para o seu quarto e não saia.

- Ma...

- Me obedeça. . . . .

.

.

.

No dia primeiro de setembro seu Pai levou seus irmãos na estação sozinho. Os meninos foram advertidos que não poderiam falar do ataque que sua irmã mais velha sofrera e para todos efeitos ela acabara de contrair varíola de dragão e permaneceria em casa pois essa doença era altamente contagiosa.

.

.

.

Os dias da menina resumiam-se ao estudo e os mal-estares. Quando outubro começou não vomitava mais, porém continuava comendo pouco. Assim não entendia porque suas saias estavam tão apertadas, ou porque os seus seios estavam maiores. Logo percebeu que sua Mãe havia comprado alguns vestidos novos e colocado em seu armário.

Continuava acordando com os pesadelos. Na noite do dia 30 estava aos prantos no colo de sua Mãe e tomou coragem.

- Morrer doi?

- Morrer? Por que pergunta isso?

- Estou morrendo não? O homem me passou alguma coisa, não foi? É por isso que não retornei a escola? E hoje?

- Hoje?

- Hoje foi meu aniversário e nem a senhora nem meu Pai lembraram.

Lucretia suspirou. Realmente esquecera do aniversário de treze anos de sua filha. Com Ignatius bebendo tanto e com o estado da criança estava tudo muito difícil.

- Margareth, filha... você não tem nenhuma noção do que realmente está ocorrendo?

- Eu estou morrendo. Por isso os vômitos, chocolate me dá ânsias, a minha barriga, meus seios e meus pés estão inchados. As minhas costas doem. Tenho sono o dia inteiro e a noite os pesadelos. Papai me odeia.

- Filha... seu Pai não odeia você. Apenas não consegue esquecer aquele dia. E você não está morrendo. Você se lembra que antes de você ir pra escola eu te expliquei sobre que você teria um período mensal de sangramento e quando estivesse casada isso permitiria que você tivesse bebês?

- Mas eu não tive sangramento. A senhora me disse tudo sobre o sangue, as cólicas e as toalhinhas. Elas ainda estão naquela bolsinha no meu armário.

- Filha, você deveria ter tido um a quatro meses e meio. Quando aquele homem te violentou ele te deixou grávida e foi por isso que você ficou em casa. Assim ninguém ficará sabendo.

- Bebê???? Eu vou ter um bebê? . . .

Dezembro partiu e Margareth estava em seu quarto lendo a última carta de Gideon e Fabian. Seus irmãos mandaram cartas todas as semanas. Os dois também foram classificados em Gryffindor. E uma ou outra colega também escrevia de vez em quando. Já tinha decorado os seus livros de texto do segundo ano escolar e graças aos gêmeos aos sábados recebia cópia das anotações de aula de um rapaz do seu ano. E mesmo sem poder entregar, mantinha em dia a elaboração do seu dever de casa. Com marcas escuras sob os olhos, a menina era pele e ossos, estava terrivelmente magra. Somente a barriga e os seis tinham aumentado. A sua aparência era terrivelmente frágil. Naquela manhã ouvira seus pais na cozinha mais uma vez discutindo.

- Não discuta comigo Lucretia, Eu já li tudo sobre o parto. Já comprei as poções necessárias via coruja. Essa coisa vai nascer aqui, não vou arriscar o nome da família por causa de um filho de muggle.

- É nosso neto! É nossa filha!

- Neto só vou ter quando Margareth estiver casada com Rabastan. Ou melhor, somente terei netos Prewett quando Gideon e Fabian casarem com as gêmeas francesas. Essa aberração irá pra lato do lixo e ninguém saberá que existiu. E a sua filha não tinha que ter saído do nosso lado, isso é culpa dela.

- Ignatius seja razoável... . . .

Margareth estava com medo. Tinha só treze anos, queria que tudo fosse como antes. Mas ...também queria o bebê. Ela já o sentia dentro da sua barriga. Como ele chutava forte! .

Durante todo o dia 29 de janeiro Margareth ficou indisposta e muito mais cansada do que usual. Eram oito horas da noite quando sentiu uma dor muito forte e quase caiu de joelho no chão do seu quarto. Gritou por sua Mãe.

Foram dezesseis horas terríveis. Estava em sua cama e a dor não lhe dava descanso. Pelo que entendia da conversa dos seus Pais não tinha passagem pro bebê sair, primeiro precisava de mais dilatação e ela nem sabia o que era isso. Seu Pai dizia que era normal. Depois Margareth precisava empurrar, e ela empurrava ... empurrava mas o bebê não saia de dentro dela. Há muito um liquido quente e também algo que parecia sangue escorrera pela cama.

Depois de muita força sentiu um alivio e fechou os olhos um pouco. Estava cansada. De repente sentiu uma nova fisgada, uma contração e por instinto empurrou. Viu sua mãe pegar algo cheio de sangue e muco entre suas pernas. Novamente fechou os olhos um instante. Os abrindo viu seu Pai segurando o bebê, viu um pouco de cabelo louro, quase branco. Escutou um choro fraco e finalmente exausta, desmaiou.

Quando acordou estava sozinha no quarto. Novamente era noite. Olhou em volta. Todo sangue havia sumido. Os lençóis e cobertores estavam limpos e perfumados. Tudo estava arrumado. Não havia sinal do bebê.

Ela vestia uma camisola rosa. Os seus seios vazavam leite manchando a renda. Seu corpo doía pelo esforço da madrugada. A sua barriga estava apenas m pouquinho inchada, um pouco mole. Cuidadosamente levantou da cama e colocou o roupão de veludo cor de rosa sobre a camisola e calçou os chinelos felpudos.

Andou até o corredor, vi luz no andar de baixo e segurando o corrimão foi descendo as escadas. Seus pais estavam sentados na mesa de jantar. A Mimi, a elfa domestica da família, estava servindo a comida. Sua Mãe a viu quando chegou perto da porta.

- Margareth porque se levantou?

- Onde está? Onde ele está?

- Joguei na fornalha, a menina nasceu morta. – Seu Pai falou friamente. Sua Mãe já estava do seu lado amparando-a e só por isso não foi ao chão.

.

.

.

Chorou muito naquela noite. No dia seguinte escreveu a chefe de sua casa na escola, professora Minerva McGonagall pedindo pra retornar a escola. Disse que estava plenamente restabelecia e que estava apta a acompanhar a turma. A professora respondendo que poderia retornar, mas que teria de realizar os exames junto com seus companheiros e ter bons resultados pra não perder o ano letivo.

Na semana seguinte chegou à escola. Como estava muito magra e abatida foi imediatamente levada até a Ursula Locklear, a idosa mediwizard ___da escola._Ela lançou os feitiços de diagnostico, que apenas acusavam que estava um pouco desnutrida. O quadro geral de Margareth era condizente com o restabelecimento de uma longa doença. Estava "curada", mas fraca. Após engolir as poções que a___mediwizard__ l_he passou foi para o seu dormitório.

Foi surpreendente fácil acompanhar os outros estudantes. Entregou todos os deveres pra surpresa dos professores. Pouco a pouco começou a ser vista com suas antigas amigas. Agora era muito mais simpática que no ano anterior. Não olhava ninguém como se fosse superior. Sempre tinha tempo pra estudar com quem precisasse de ajuda, nem parecia que ela que perdera cinco meses de aulas. E passou a destacar em Defesa contra artes das Trevas. Era a primeira a aprender os escudos e as maldições. Não queria ficar vulnerável mais uma vez.

E geralmente quando tarde da noite descia a sala comum e chorava em frente a lareira encontrava seus irmãos que lhe abraçavam e a confortavam.

Foi com relutância que retornou pra casa quando as férias de verão começaram. E com grande alegria que novamente pegou o expresso pra retornar para o castelo.

Essa alegria somente foi quebrada por dois fatos. O primeiro quando seu Pai solicitara o formulário de permissão para Hogsmeade. Quando ela disse que não pretendia ir a vila ele retrucara que ela iria sim. Ou com os colegas ou com ele que a buscaria na escola. Pois ninguém podia desconfia do que acontecera.

E segundo quando a Mãe lhe lembrara de que neste ano os gêmeos fraternos Lestrange, seu prometido Rabastan e Rodolphus, seu irmão vinte minutos mais velho, começariam Hogwarts. Ambos foram selecionados em Slytherin e eram garotos irritantes.

Nesse terceiro ano fez amizade com Arthur Weasley. Ela sabia que a Mãe dele era prima de sua própria Mãe e que ela fora expulsa da família Black por ter fugido pra se casar. Descobriu que foram as anotações de Arthur que os gêmeos enviavam toda semana, pois eles eram bons amigos.

A partir desse ano passou todos os Natais na escola junto com seus irmãos. Nenhum protesto de sua Mãe fez efeito e como seu Pai não queria que nada chamasse a atenção das outras pessoas não foram forçados festejar em casa.

No quarto ano começou a namorar Arthur. No inicio apenas conversavam e ficavam de mãos dadas. No dia dos namorados ele a beijou e ela fugiu assustada. Depois de procurar pelo castelo foi a encontrar junto ao lago apesar do frio daquele mês de fevereiro.

- Molly fala comigo. Por favor.

- Você sabe que eu tenho um contrato de casamento?

- Sei. É com aquele do segundo ano metido Slytherin. Mas eu não importo. Eu gosto de você. Eu gostei de você desde começamos a escola, mas... naquela época você nem percebeu que eu existia. Nem falou comigo. Depois você ficou doente. Quando voltou estava tão mais doce e ao mesmo tempo tão melancólica que eu só queria te alegrar. E virou minha amiga. Depois minha melhor amiga, minha companheira e agora minha namorada. Você é importante pra mim. Eu sei que somos jovens, mas eu realmente gosto de você. – Ela levantou os olhos azuis cheios de lagrimas pra ele.

- Eu sou suja. Meu pai disse que sou mercadoria estragada.

- De onde ele tirou esse absurdo? Você é como uma fada, Molly.

- E se eu te contar que não estive doente,... que não vim pra escola porque um homem... um homem fez coisas más comigo. – as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem. – Eu tive um bebê, uma garotinha lourinha, Arthur.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, segurou o rosto da moça com ambas as mãos e beijou sua testa.

- Molly eu gosto de você. Eu sei que não tenho a condição financeira de sua família e nos dois ainda estamos na escola. Mas quando nos formarmos se você quiser ficar comigo eu vou cuidar da sua garotinha também. Porque ela é parte de você e assim vai ser muito fácil ama-la também. – Arthur abraçou Margareth.

- Ele a matou. – depois de algum tempo a jovem falou. Arthur afastou-se um pouco pra olhar nos seus olhos.

- Quem? O homem?

- Meu Pai a matou. Ele me disse que a jogou na fornalha e que ela já nascera morta. Mas eu sei que ele mentiu pois eu ouvi o choro do meu bebê.

- Oh Molly! O que posso fazer pra te ajudar?

- Me abrace. Me abrace pois agora só posso confiar em você e em meus irmãos.

.

.

.

Os companheiros de casa foram, sem exceção, incrivelmente solidários com a situação do casal de namorados. Nenhuma palavra foi tida sobre o relacionamento que foi totalmente escondido dos professores e das outras três casas.

Então no termino do sétimo ano muita gente foi surpreendida quando Margareth Black Prewett fugiu pra se casar com Arthur Black Weasley. Foi um verdadeiro escândalo. Ignatius Prewett tentou levar sua filha de volta, mas ela já maior de idade e ele teve que aceitar.

Os Lestrange ficaram ofendidos, com a incrível exceção do próprio Rabastan. Ele convenceu seus Pais a arranjarem um novo compromisso e informou a eles que preferia que fosse com alguém de seu próprio sexo. E o primo de Bellatrix Black, a noiva de Rodolphus, o jovem Regulus Black de apenas cinco anos foi o escolhido.

Arthur conseguiu posto do Ministério com a ajuda de seu Tio Bilius. Margareth trabalhava numa escolinha primária mágica. Batalharam arduamente, conseguiram comprar uma casinha muito simpática em Ottery St. Catchpole.

Depois do segundo aniversário de casamento Margareth descobriu que estava grávida. Essa gravidez foi muito diferente da primeira. Agora tinha a companhia de Arthur que alisava a sua barriga e lia sobre a vida de Merlin pois os Muggles diziam que o bebê pode ouvir o que acontece.

Willian Arthur Weasley veio ao mundo nos primeiros dias de primavera de 1969. Ela um bebê saudável, ruivo e com os olhos castanhos de Arthur.

Pouco a pouco os outros filhos foram chegando. E com eles o coração de Margareth se aquecia e se expandia para caber cada um deles. E definitivamente Margareth passou a ser Molly.

Charlie Septimus Weasley chegou numa fria manhã de dezembro de 1971. Era um bebê mais troncudo que seu irmão e com belos olhos azuis.

Percy Ignatius Weasley nasceu em pleno verão, exatamente no meio de dia muito quente de agosto de 1975. Um bebê magrinho de olhos castanhos claros, que lembravam muito seu Avô Ignatius Prewett que morrera no último Natal sem voltar a dirigir a palavra a sua única filha.

Friederich Fabian e George Gideon Weasley chegaram ao amanhecer do dia primeiro de abril de 1978. Gêmeos idênticos de olhos azuis. Bebês calmos desde que não fossem separados.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, bebê preguiçoso de olhos azuis que nasceu de quase dez meses, chegou no final do inverno de 1980 em plena guerra. O terror estava presente no mundo bruxo.

Ginevra Margareth Weasley, uma linda menininha com os olhos do Pai e um par de potentes pulmões. Foi a sétima gravidez de Molly e a mais parecida com a primeira. O terceiro ano da guerra já contabilizava muitos mortos, dentre eles seus irmãos Gideon e Fabian que foram emboscados por Comensais da Morte. Com a notícia a bebê adiantou-se em dois meses e era muito pequenina.

Quando tudo acabou naquele 31 de outubro, Molly olhou em volta, abraçou seus marido e seus filhos e agradeceu a Morgana que não tinha perdido mais nenhum filho.

E durantes os anos seguintes ouviu em silêncio quando alguém falava do poder que a pequena Ginevra devia ter pelo fato de ser a sétima filha e a primeira Weasley nascida em gerações.

Nesses momentos lembrava do seu anjinho louro que nunca pudera tocar e que perdera. Mas com sete filhos não tinha muito tempo pra se lamentar, assim levantava a cabeça e seguia em frente.

.

.

.

Anos depois descobriu que seus Pais tinham mentido pra ela. Que tinha tido gêmeas fraternas, uma ruiva de olhos verdes outra loura de olhos azuis.

Que seu Pai não matara nenhum bebê e que levou ambas as meninas e entregou em um hospital ou orfanato muggle. E que ainda se preocupou em deixar um bilhete informando que eram gêmeas e que foram adotadas juntas.

Que a loura recebeu o nome de Petunia e era um aborto, o que sinceramente não importava para Molly, pois era seu "bebê". Mas na verdade Petunia nada tinha de anjo, era egoísta, rancorosa e malvada. E odiava a magia pelo simples fato que não a possuía.

Que a ruiva fora um simpática jovem de nome Lily que conhecera numa recepção do Ministério e depois encontrara no St. Mungo quando fazia as revisões da gravidez de Ronny. Que ela fora uma Gryffindor como ela própria. E trocaram receitas de comidas e de tricô. Que sempre lhe dava um sorriso brilhante e que adorava pegar os gêmeos no colo e afagar a cabeça de Percy. E Lily morrera tão jovem protegendo seu pequeno netinho, Harry.

Harry, um menino tão famoso, que recebeu tão pouco amor. Mas uma criança que ela amou mesmo sem saber que era seu sangue. Uma criança que a conquistou desde que olhou a primeira vez no fundo de seus brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda.

Seu neto mais velho. Seu novo filho pra amar, cuidar e amparar.

Assim Margareth se transformou em Molly. Amando e sendo MÃE.

* * *

.


End file.
